Oneechan
by Ai Yurusarenai
Summary: Luka x Len


Tears fell down on her cheeks as she cried her heart out. She knew that their relationship was going to end no matter what. It was inevitable and she knew it right from the start. She tried to love him but she just could not force herself to love a guy that she could not love. It was out of sympathy that she went out with him. As a result, their relationship didn't last long and only could go on for 3 months. The tears weren't for him because she loved him but the guilt she felt for being in a relationship with him out of pure sympathy. Her conscience took the best of her and made her feel overwhelmed by her guilt. She didn't know how she is supposed to face him the next time they see each other as she was the one who accepted him and dumped him after being together for 3 months. The expression on his face was the one thing that pained her the most. His expression was filled with devastation. She knew that she meant a lot to him but he was clearly not the one for her.

He was on his way back home from school and it was quite early than usual because extracurricular activities were canceled that evening. It was really early so he thought of stopping by the bookshop to grab a few mangas before going home. A few of friends asked him to go with them to the arcade but he refused because of an incident that occurred with his mother a few months ago. The bookshop was quite close to his house so he took his time getting there by going through the park instead of the usual shorter route. There was a bench in the middle of the park which he frequented as it offered the best view of the whole park. The bench was usually empty as not a lot of people knew the location of the bench and it was quite secluded as well but that day a young teenage girl happened to be there.

Her tears would not stop no matter what she did. She couldn't possibly go home in this condition because her parents would be all over it by the time she got inside the house. These tears had to stop because it was her fault and not his fault. She wiped her tears using her handkerchief and took a few big breaths in and out to calm herself. Suddenly, she heard a few footsteps closing in to her close by and soon those steps stopped sounding next to her. She looked up and saw a young boy, a few years younger than her and the first word that came out of his mouth sure surprised her.

"Onee-chan, are you alright? Why are you crying? Did you fall down and hurt yourself?" he asked.

Len moved and stood in front of the teenage girl that he just saw on the park bench that was crying. He could not see any wounds on the girl but her tears would not stop which worried him. She stayed quiet and didn't utter a word even after he asked her a question. When she looked up to have a look at him, he noticed that her eyes were red and her cheeks were flushed. In an instance, he was on his way to the nearby convenience store to get some things as he thought that the girl may have a fever as her face was flushed. He ran to the store and asked the shopkeeper to give him everything that can be used to reduce a fever. All of the money that he brought along to buy the mangas was spent on the things. He hurriedly made his way back to park's bench to see to this girl that he saw there. Luckily, she was still there, fixed on the same place as before and she didn't even move an inch. She looked back at him as she heard the footsteps that were closing in to her.

The young boy was once again in front of her holding a bag full of things. There were fever cooling pads, pills for fever and three bottles of isotonic drinks. His face was drenched in sweat and his shirt was soaked in his sweat from all the running around. He handed her the bag full of things and sat down next to her to take a breath. She was really touched by this deed done by this boy that had absolutely no connection with her. There was a spare handkerchief in her bag and she rummaged through her schoolbag to find it. She managed to find it and used it to wipe off the sweat on his face as she said her thanks to the boy for doing all of this. He was flustered and blushed as she was wiping his sweat but he managed to stay calm. Suddenly, she started the conversation with him.

"Thank you for buying all of these things for me but I'm not sick. I was just not feeling well a few minutes ago," she started.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted you but I couldn't stand seeing you so sad, onee-chan," he replied.

"It's alright. I think you somehow made me feel a whole lot better. Thank you for being so caring towards a stranger like me," she continued on.

"It's a gentleman's duty to help a lady in need, onee-chan. My father always says that to me because men co-exist with women to help each other out," a smile came across his face as he said so.

"I think that your father is a very kind man then …," she stopped as she didn't know his name.

"Len. My name is Len, onee-chan," he answered.

"Thanks a lot, Len. How about I make for this by treating you to something? I'm sure you're going to buy something with all the money that you've spent on these things," she said so as she pointed at the bag.

"It's alright. I'm indebted to you. It is the least that I can do for you," she smiled as she said so.

"Well, I was on my way to the nearby bookshop actually," he said although he was quite reluctant about it.

"Alright. I'll treat you to some mangas because I'm thinking of getting them too. I need something to read to clear my head and I had brought my money too," she answered playfully.

She took the bag full of those things he bought and put it inside her schoolbag. She stood up and brushed her school uniform lightly with her right hand and held her schoolbag with her left hand. He also stood up right next to her with his schoolbag on his back. Unconsciously, she held out her right hand to him in a reflex and he took it too also in a reflex. Both of them were embarrassed to let go so they just stayed that way the whole way to the bookshop. They were both blushing as red as tomatoes but the grip they had of each other's hands didn't change at all instead it became tighter.

"Onee-chan…,"said a blushing Len.

"Len-kun, could you please not call me that," replied an embarrassed Luka.

"What should I can you then?" Len stopped and faced Luka while saying so.

Luka pulled his hand and said, "Just call me Luka-chan," and the both of them continued their way to the bookshop.


End file.
